Lydia Deetz and the goblet of fire
by Captain leon
Summary: Lydia Deetz and HER cat boy percy, go to Hogwarts to compete in the tournament of the three magicians. In this story there will be an extra school, more mystery, more romance, more humor... and more meaningless destruction! This is a retelling/crossover fanfic of beetlejuice and Harry potter.
1. Nekoten, the fourth school

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

.

.

 _Disclaimer: this is a non-profit fanfiction that does not attempt to infringe the rights of those who have legal ownership of the franchises: Beetlejuice, Harry Potter and Neon Genesis Evangelion._

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 1: Nekoten, the fourth school**

.

Set in the heart of Tokyo but hidden from all the muggles by magic, is the school of magic and sorcery for Youkais and witches Nekoten. Unlike Hogwarts, the school looks like a former muggle school dating back to the 1970s. Victorian wooden structures join together in harmony with classic Japanese structures. By means of a spell, the cherry blossoms are in bloom all year round and other trees, thanks to magic, show their leaves with the colours that suit them best.

In a school setting, a list of students who will go to Hogwarts is listed. The principal of the school. Nekomata Byakusetsu (in her human form) is flanked by the strict vice-principal Rokuro kukubi.

"You can start Ayanami Sensei," says vice-director Rokuro Kukubi.

"Sei, Hikawa Juri, Kojika Yuuto, Takamizawa Ritsu, Kansuke, Roze Alba and Percy."

"Matsuya Tsukiko, Sasahara Natsuki, Nanami, Aoba Koo, Shosoin Sasana, Shosoin Mayu, Kitty, Branham Sylvia, Blair, Eris, Melwin, Ballard Kit, Yuki, Maya, Kimy, Nao, Miyabi, Kyoukya Eaeriaea, Yayoi Shiraishi, Kurona, Himari, Jessica, Ichigo Momomiya, Kate, Jen and Deetz Lydia."

Several of the students began to murmur among themselves.

"Silence!" the vice-director ordered.

"The reason why only one type of youkais has been selected is because Westerners may feel confused and intimidated by the vast number of youkais in Japan," said Principal Byakusetsu. "Remember that this trip is to study whether it is feasible to establish relationships with the magical world of the West. As for Miss Deetz and her companion, I would remind you that they are special cases."

No one was displeased at the last thing the director said, and Lydia was thrilled that she would finally meet her friends again, not suspecting that at the time, one of them named Harry Potter, had a nightmare when a magician named Voldemort killed a Muggle in the presence of another nicknamed Wormtail.

.

.

Lydia and her companions were camping in the afternoon after a long journey, when the girl received the Prophet Diary (a backward edition). She learned of the commotion at the stadium during the quidditch World Cup, and was concerned about the report of the multitude of corpses reported in the newspaper.

"Rita Skeeter lies" that's all Ayanami Sensei said to Lydia. The girl, although she could not get any more information from her teacher, had no reason to doubt her, since Sensei was always right with what she said, as if she possessed an omniscient mind.

.

.

When the evening arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore told the students that the Three Wizards Tournament would be held there, and that an extra school would also participate in an exceptional way: the College of Magic and Sorcery for Youkais and Wizards: Nekoten. He also indicated that the age limit for participation in the tournament would not apply to members of the Japanese Magic College.

.

.

After a couple of days Lydia and her friends were already desperate because they were still two weeks away from their destination.

"The magic those Westerners use is a joke," Alba Roze told Lydia.

"Some of their spells are not a joke," Lydia replied, thinking of the avada kedavra.

"If you mean the avada kedavra, in Japan we have developed its counter spell: the abracadabra," insisted Alba.

Even if Lydia didn't like Alba Roze, she had to admit that he was right, in fact the avada kedavra was a distorted derivation of the abracadabra. The original Abracadabra spell was originally a spell of protection against evil, but after centuries of fighting the western magicians forgot its use and created the avada kedavra. It was curious that in Japan, the original spell was rediscovered, which could very well serve to stop the avada.

"Stop bothering Roze," said Percy and Alba Roze raised his shoulders bored.

"Are you sure you're not fooling us, Lydia, do Western magicians really say their spells in Latin?" Miyabi asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's true, they say everything in Latin."

"That's so stupid," Juri said insolently.

"Barbarians," added Yuuto.

"Uncivilized" that is what Kyoukya said arrogantly.

"Why not say it in their language..." Yayoi said.

"Enough," Himari commanded, "stop bothering... even though you are somewhat right, I see it as impractical."

"The West is another magical world," Lydia explained, "they have another way of thinking, don't prejudge."

"I'm not trying to prejudge, but I don't understand how they can use something as primitive as magic wands," Nao said.

"In fact, Nao, Western magicians and witches think the magic staffs are primitive, so they developed the wand," Lydia replied.

"How's that?" asked intrigued Kit Ballard.

"You see," said Lydia, "the staffs used by Westerners did not display much power, and so they created the wands that more powerfully amplified magic."

"Yes, I remember that you explained that to me," said Blair, "but we did everything the other way around, we stopped using the branches of sacred trees and developed the staffs."

"But our staffs are far more powerful than the old staffs of Westerners and their current wands," Eris said without offence.

"Even so, we must practice the abracadabra as Ayanami Sensei told us," Melwin said to all.

They all nodded, as did Lydia and Percy, who had no idea that their Griffindor friends were receiving Professor Moody's lessons about unforgivable curses at the time.

.

.

After two weeks, Friday morning finally arrived and the cat people were approaching their destination.

"The Beauxbatons' and Durmstrang's arrived, and soon the students from Nekoten will be arriving," said Hermione.

"Look out there in the distance! In the hills," Parvati pointed out.

Harry who did not have a good view tried to focus the approaching object at a devilish speed, while the others gave exclamations of astonishment. Soon Harry's jaw dropped from the impression, too, the two previous schools and their arrivals paled in front of what the boy saw: a huge and strange creature resembling a multilegged cat with a smile like Alicia's Cheshire cat in Wonderland... it was a kind of bus... a cat-bus. Huge mice held lanterns that illuminated the way, although this was not necessary since the eyes of the cat-bus perfectly illuminated. **2**

The cat-bus was very flexible and fast, as well as light, because sometimes it jumped and ran on the tops of the trees, which barely leaned with the weight. Then taking a big jump, the cat-bus landed close to the students, in an extremely light, noiseless and dust-free way.

"Wow, what the hell is that," said Ron.

"What! He's looking at us and... he's smiling!" said a student of Slyterin.

The cat-bus "door" opened and then a cat boy came out.

"Hello guys! We wrote to you saying that we would meet again," shouted happily Percy, Lydia's friend, who was a catboy.

"Look is Percy," said aloud Philias Dispout, a student of Hufflepuff, so the house cheered on their friend.

"Percy, Lydia's coming with you!" cried Silvia Comtear, another student of Hufflepuff.

Percy was about to respond when asked his attention by his teacher.

"Sorry Ayanami Sensei," said Percy and helped her teacher get off the cat-bus.

"Ayanami Sensei, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Sensei?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It means professor or teacher Ron."

Hermione was surprised at Nekoten's teacher, she had snow-white skin and her hair was light blue (cerulean? she thought), but what struck her most was those crimson eyes. Professor Ayanami wore a beautiful blue kimono with figures of white rabbits on it; she moved gracefully, almost ethereally, her students followed her.

"That's her teacher? But she's our age!" Ron exclaimed.

"You know Ron that you shouldn't just look at appearances, she may be much older," Hermione replied.

"Those are the students? They seem to be from different courses," Ron said.

Several students, apparently all of them cat people like Percy, went in order after their teacher. Some looked younger than Harry and some seemed older. All of them wore Japanese school suits from past decades, the women dressed in the classic marine dress that was no longer worn in the Muggle world, although this one, it was black as the first ones that circulated, the men wore the classic black suit with many buttons in front of them.

"Hey, they're such hotties," said George, "I thought the Beauxbatons were finger-licking, but they really have nothing to do with these babes."

"It is true brother," Fred said, "these gals are for soup bread."

Hermione looked with reproach at the twins, but had to admit that several of them possessed a beauty that was simply on another level, more than creatures of flesh and blood, seemed to be the result of a polished design and drawing work, Hermione could not understand it.

The cat Girls who captured the attention of the boys were two: one who seemed older than the others, was very curvaceous, with generous proportions and looked all around with a naughty expression; the other of the same age as Hermione, but with the other sensual attributes that the previous Cat Girl, the only difference is that she had a serious expression and carried a Japanese sword.

"Well... the boys don't look too bad, better than Durmstrang's," Ginny said with her eyes open like plates.

"Yes, if you don't like muscular ones," said Parvati drooling.

Hermione had to agree with the girls. The Cat Boys seemed to have a delicate, would say androgynous beauty. Ron was staring at her with a frown.

"Don't even dare look at them," Ron said possessively.

"Eh... yes, soon we will enter to eat in the castle," said a distracted and blushing Hermione, without looking away from the Cat Boys.

Behind them all was a girl who walked confidently. Her hair as black as the surface of the lake on a starless night, her huge eyes so black and deep that they made you lose yourself in them, skin so white that she had nothing to envy the petals of the most snowy flowers, it was Lydia walking next to Percy... although there was something different about her... she had ears and a cat's tail!

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

.

.

 _This fanfic was translated from Spanish into English using the DeepL program, and my knowledge of English. Forgive any grammatical and punctuation errors._

.

.

 _Lydia Deetz and the goblet of fire_

 _Original tittle: Un gato contra el cáliz de fuego_


	2. the introduction

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 2: The introduction**

.

Everyone was silent when they saw Lydia, but when she looked at them and greeted them with her hand, next to a smile on her lips and in her eyes, the first to react were those of Hufflepuff giving her effusive and affectionate cries of welcome.

The members of the Nekoten school went to the castle guided by Professor Sprout in order to sit after the official presentation at the Hufflepuff table.

"Wow... now Lydia looks prettier," said Harry.

"What are you talking about, now she is freakier than ever, I wonder if she's also throwing hairballs for..."

"Don't call her that!" Neville shouted. He remembered how Lydia sacrificed her afternoons at Hogsmeade to keep him company after Professor McGonagall banned him from going to town last year. **2**

Ron kept silent about the impression; Neville was not the kind of guy who screamed.

Upon entering the castle all the students sat at their tables and waited for the entrance of the invited schools.

The first school to present itself was Beauxbatons, its students dressed in tight blue suits and presented a rare entrance consisting of sighs aimed at the students of the tables. It goes without saying that the French girls were disappointed at the cold welcome of the boys as they only expected the cat girls to show up.

The second school was Durmstrang, with a more aggressive entrance that was better appreciated by local students. A flag bearer of the continental school raised a flame that resembled the figure of a phoenix to honor Dumbledore.

At last it was the turn of the Nekoten school and all its students entered a formation of two rows, however, together with them, entered the school multitude of cats of all colors, these passed between the legs of the students, but both felines and students were in a perfect and natural synchronicity that gave to think that this was not the result of a choreography previously planned.

The felines seemed to be of different magical types, since apart from the normal cats, there were cats that walked on their two back legs, cats that seemed to levitate next to the students, or that flew with the help of large wings, some were dressed and walked or also moved through the air.

Then a melody began that lit the hearts of those present and cherry petals began to fill the entire dining room, suddenly the image of Nekoten School was shown in the place, and it seemed that his students were leaving the main road to go to the teachers' table.

The show was great with the music, the cats (some of them singing a tune or playing fine instruments and dancing very tenderly with their paws), and the school's image flanked by the Tokyo Tower at dusk and Mount Fuji on the other side at dawn.

Then the student's teacher passed through the middle and when she reached where the teachers' table made a huge sun and moon rise from the palm of her hands that rose up to the roof of the school, the stars gathered a little bit and then became Hogwarts' shield with the four animals representative of the houses. **7**

Dumbledore and everyone else present were impressed, the director gave a brief welcoming speech and the banquet began. While they were having dinner a pretty girl from the French school approached to Ron and asked for the soup.

"Yes, yes, but leave because you won't let us see the Japanese girls," Ron claimed, and with a gesture of his hand, he gave her the impression that she should walk aside. The girl grabbed the soup and put it on the redhead like a hat, bathing him completely.

There was a rum fake from Ron of wanting to hit the girl but the French teacher came and took her pupil while she scolded her quietly. Professor McGonagall was sparking and was about to head over to Ron's. Fortunately for the red-haired, Nekoten's teacher went to the teachers' table.

"Would you like something Professor Ayanami?" Dumbledore asked courteously.

Professor Ayanami didn't answer him; she just looked at him for a few awkward seconds, then grabbed the director's beard and began to pet it. All the teachers were stunned like the principal; the students of the school looked astonished.

"Excuse me Professor Ayanami..." was trying to say Dumbledore.

"The beard grew on you Albus, boy."

"Do you forgive the memory of this old teacher, but had I already met you?

Then the teacher became a crimson-eyed white cat and leapt over Snape's head.

"Before I didn't even have a tail," said the two-tailed cat. Snape didn't dare move.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and then exclaimed loudly.

"Ayanami Sensei! I never thought I'd see you again."

"Albus, you know this person," asked McGonagall. **1**

"Minerva, she was my old teacher when I was still a boy. Ayanami Rei, my Sensei, she taught me and my best friend Maui," said Dumbledore.

The teacher turned back into a two-tailed cat girl, although she was still on Snape's head.

"Excuse me but could you _please_ step down," Snape demanded, then with Hagrid's help Professor Ayanami stepped on the floor.

"Filius, you've grown too..."

"Ayanami Sensei, I didn't know you would be the teacher who would come from Japan, in fact I didn't even know you were teaching there," Flitwick replied.

"Do you also know each other?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

At the tables everyone was whispering to each other about these revelations.

"Did you know that Ayanami Sensei was the former teacher of those two teachers?" Sei asked Lydia.

"No, I didn't know, you know how Ayanami Sensei is, she hardly ever speaks," Lydia replied. "I didn't know she was Maui Sensei's teacher either. Now I see that the power that my teacher taught me is due to Ayanami Sensei... to her name..."

"What do you mean Lydia," Percy asked.

"I mean that the Ayanami surname comes from Aya which means: pattern, fabric or figure and Nami that would come to mean: wave, wave, tsunami... See, the magic power Maui Sensei taught me was "Magic Tsunami", he also called it "wave tissue"."

"I thought Ayanami meant "coming from heaven," Percy replied.

"You have to study Japanese writing more, Percy."

"That power of yours is mighty and brutal, Lydia" said Kansuke to her.

"It's very similar to Fairy Law," Ritsu said.

"What is Fairy Law," asked Tsukiko and Nanami at the same time.

"It is an extremely powerful magic, which can wipe out an entire enemy army minus your allies," Natsuki replied, "although Lydia's "Magic Tsunami" is more powerful, as it can also destroy the enemy's infrastructure, without any damage to yours."

"Can the headmaster of this school do the same as Lydia?" Koo asked.

"I don't know," said Lydia, because she didn't know that Ayanami expelled Dumbledore because he shared with Grindelwald his ideas of world domination and that's why she never taught him "Magic Tsunami"."

Some Hufflepuffs approached Lydia and she explained that they transformed her into a Cat Girl, so that she could understand the Japanese perfectly.

After dinner, Dumbledore announced the opening of the Three Wizards Tournament, featuring Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. He pointed out to the students the hermeneutics of the selection process and repeated to them about the age limit (which did not apply to Nekoten students) and sent them all to sleep.

.

.

The school was deserted and in the living room where the chalice of fire was located, Alba Roze, with a sinister smile watched the chalice.

Well let's make this more interesting - and he proceeded to close the hall door.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. The goblet of fire

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 3: The goblet of fire**

.

After Lydia and her other companions from Nekoten got up the next morning, they came down from their assigned tower and went with Ayanami Sensei to leave their names on the goblet of fire.

The Japanese teacher watched the golden trio (Harry, Ron and Hermione) while she was in place, and the boys were uncomfortable with the penetrating gaze of the red-eyed Nekomata. They had the same feeling as when Dumbledore scanned them with his eyes to see if they were lying.

Lydia and Percy said goodbye to their friends from Hufflepuff and the golden trio once they had finished depositing their names and returned to their rooms.

"Surely Dumbledore learned that look with Nekoten's teacher," said Hermione seriously.

"You're right, I'll never get used to being scanned that way," said Harry as he rubbed his chest uncomfortably.

"They should ban that magic, it's a violation of privacy," grunted Ron.

.

.

Already in the afternoon the whole school had gathered in the great hall, waiting for the goblet of fire to make the champions of the tournament known. Blue flames dropped a piece of paper that was taken by Dumbledore.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Miss Fleur Delacour," announced the director and sent the young lady to wait one floor lower.

Again the blue flames of the goblet threw another paper.

"The champion of Durmstrang is Mr. Victor Krum," Dumbledore announced forcefully.

They all waited for another paper to come out of the goblet and indeed the elder director announced the verdict of the goblet.

"The champion of Hogwarts... is Mr... Cedric Diggory."

A thunderous applause rumbled in the great hall, but a school was still missing. However, the goblet took its time.

"What's wrong? Why doesn't the goblet give a name?" Harry asked.

"Surely they are so foolish that the goblet doesn't see anyone who is worth it," Ron said with sarcasm.

"Don't be stupid Ron, you may not have seen them with attention, every student looks like a leader in their own right, this time the goblet has it hard," Hermione said.

"Whom do you think the goblet will choose?" Mayu asked.

"Surely you. You are very powerful," said Sasana.

"My mother is the powerful one, I prefer to spend my time playing video games instead of studying, I'm sure it will be Himari or Kit, but Natsuki is also a dangerous rival."

"Himary and Kit can destroy every one of them a fucking army or more, but Kyoukya has goddess blood in her," said Kitty.

"Natsuki, Sasana and I also have divine blood," Mayu said lazily, "and look at me..."

"Then it will be Melwin, she's the leader, she won't be a real killing machine, like Himari or Ballard, but she's the most reliable, remember when the principal, the vice-principal and Ayanami Sensei had to leave for an emergency, it was Melwin who was in charge of the school even though there were other teachers present," said Sylvia. In that moment the goblet threw the name of the last champion.

"And the champion... or rather the female champion of Nekoten is Miss Lydia Deetz."

Another thunderous applause came from the pupils of Nekoten and Hufflepuff. Dumbledore and the golden trio also applauded the same as Neville.

Lydia, like the other chosen went to the lower floor where the other champions were gathered.

"Lydia, don't tell me you're a champion too! I'm glad it was you," said Cedric, happy that her former housemate has also been selected. After all, for the boy, Lydia was still a proud member of the Hufflepuff house.

"Thank you Cedric," Lydia said to him, and both of them proceeded to hug each other, then let go and shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The other champions looked at them in amazement, when Harry came in, with an expression as if he had been told that Snape was actually his biological father.

Harry was mumbling a few words when they heard loud cries and saw several teachers approaching furious arguing at the top of their lungs, only Nekoten's teacher remained with her characteristic unexpressive face which would be Snape's envy.

Harry swore and vowed that he had nothing to do with his choice as champion, but only Dumbledore believed him (well he and Lydia). The discussion grew in tone among the teachers but in the end it was accepted that Harry was the second Hogwarts champion. In that moment, several students from the different schools entered the classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Moody told them

"I'm sorry teachers but something has just happened," said a senior at Ravenclaw.

"And now what happens for love of Merlin," McGonagall exclaimed.

"The goblet of fire was deactivated..."

"We already know that the goblet was deactivated, there was no need to interrupt us for that reason," said Snape.

"Well, it turns out that it was activated again..."

All the teachers opened their eyes deeply.

"And selected a new champion," said a student of Slyterin.

"And who he is," asked Dumbledore, who seemed about to collapse.

At that moment a hand was raised in the crowd... Hermione Granger's hand.

Once again the chaos broke out and all the adults rushed upstairs, several students were pushed into the walls in the process, mainly by Snape who thought: "I will never again have a chance to do this in my life and without being reprimanded!"

"FILCH, FILCH WHAT HAPPENED!" Dumbledore roar.

The janitor did not provide more information than the students told him a minute ago.

"THREE CHAMPIONS DUMBLEDORE, THREE!" Madame Maxine shouted loudly.

"AND ON TOP OF THAT, ONE OF THE CHAMPIONS TURNS OUT TO BE YOUR FUCKING EX-STUDENT!" Karkarov began shouting, referring to Lydia.

Mr. Crouch looked as if he was in shock, only Bagman seemed to be enjoying the present chaos, as did Alba Roze.

The teachers kept on arguing and things got out of control when all of them (students and teachers) were beaten on each other, or at least they wanted to, since Professor Ayanami, who remained in unnatural calm the whole time, invoked a lightning bolt that pierced one of the castle walls.

"There are many people here" it was the only thing the Nekomata said and the teachers sent the students not selected by the goblet to their rooms.

The adults agreed not to argue and Crouch explained to the champions more details of the tournament, Bagman seemed to find himself in glory and finally sent the champions to sleep.

.

.

The next morning Hermione and Harry seemed to be the outcasts of the entire school, nobody at home was speaking to them and even some of the students from Ravenclaw and Slyterin (mostly from Slyterin) remembered their mothers very rudely. The boys were frightened when in one of the courtyards they were surrounded by the whole but the whole house of Hufflepuff...

"We want to hear your side of the story," Andrew Britton told them in a dry light.

"We don't intend to tell you anything," answered Harry, but Hermione begged him not to make them angry.

Harry explained what happened. They wouldn't believe them anyway...

"We believe you guys," said Tom Parkinon.

Harry and Hermione slammed their backs against the ground and then stood up and forced a smile on their faces, they said:

"What, really?"

"Of course, Lydia went to our common room and told us that she and Percy put their hands on the fire for you two lovebirds," said Suzane Clidford, winking at them.

"Emm... we are not loveb..."

"And if Lydia is willing to put her hands on fire for you." Monica Judson interrupted them, "then we put chest wall for you, fools in love."

"Listen... that we are not..."

"So don't worry," Cedric said to them, "we consider you our friends, don't we?, and why?"

"Because we are... HUFFLEPUFF FUUUCK!"

"Let's celebrate the three Hogwarts champions!" cried a chubby boy as he pulled off his tunic and waved it with his arm. Then the boys lifted Hermione, Harry and Cedric on their shoulders.

Hermione and Harry could not believe it; they looked very smiling and for a moment wanted to have belonged to the badgers from the beginning.

Lydia and Percy watched the scene from the top of one of the school windows, the boys' hands leaning against the cold stone of the open window, but their hands did not feel the cold, because the tail of both was intertwined with tenderness.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	4. The first trial

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 4: The first trial**

.

Days went by and Lydia was asked to attend a photo shoot and Mr. Ollivander's inspection of the wands. After an incident involving tabloid reporter Rita Skeeter and Harry, all the champions took the picture and proceeded to the wand inspection.

Mr. Ollivander was interested in Krum's wand, but when it was Lydia's turn, he literally fell backwards. When the old man asked Lydia to show off her wand, she told him she didn't have one and didn't need a wand, that only for some spells did she use her staff. Fleur laughed at the fact that Lydia used something so primitive, but then Lydia as naturally as possible picked up a small key that had tiny wings on its sides and hung from her neck and stretched both arms out, she said:

"Staff who keep the powers of darkness, show your true identity in front of Lydia, who accepted the mission with you, free yourself!"

Suddenly a luminous magic circle and with strange signs came up under Lydia's feet and in front of her hand materialized the staff of the girl, looked like the scythe that used death but this had two blades, also next to each blade there was an eye that looked everywhere as if it were the eye of Professor Moody, there was also a sinister mouth that drooled continuously and all of a sudden it emitted a high-pitched scream that broke the windows. The staff was huge (about three meters), but Lydia, who was small like Hermione, handled it with an unnatural ease and fluidity.

Needless to say that everyone was stunned, well almost everyone, Fleur and Hermione shouted (said kyaaa with pretty little voices) and then Fleur collapsed.

"What do you think of my staff, Cedric," Lydia smiled at him and reached out her free hand.

Cedric was hesitant to shake Lydia's hand, but in the end Hufflepuff's friendship overcame fear and shook her hand.

.

.

The days went by and the article came out of the hateful journalist, of course since she wasn't there at the time Lydia invoked her staff (it was previously expelled by Dumbledore), the article only dealt with Harry, and the other champions weren't even mentioned, with the exception of Hermione, in which she said she was Harry's girlfriend.

Of course this strengthened the Hufflepuffs' reaction to the duo, as each time they saw them together or separately, people gave them broad, pungent smiles or blatantly winked at them, even Dumbledore and all the teachers (well Snape didn't) winked at them! The high point was when Professor McGonagall sent for them and they both took six hours of continuous classes with the boring woman about sex education!

Lydia found out about Hermione's passion for domestic elves and S.P.E.W. and for the Griffindor's happiness, both Lydia and Percy were willing to help her with anything. One morning when the girls were arguing about renaming the S.P.E.W. so that others would no longer mock the acronym, Harry told them frightened that the first test would be against dragons. The two girls were frightened, but then Lydia calmed down when Harry explained that they wouldn't have to fight them, just distract them somehow and take a fake golden egg.

Harry decided to warn Cedric about the dragons, and Ojoloco who was watching sent for him to his office and suggested a plan to take victory. While the girls were planning on how to outwit the dragon, Lydia already had a plan and therefore devoted herself to helping Hermione, she got her a fireproof robe and both girls made potions to fight the fire, this idea came to Lydia's mind when she found out how Harry went through the firewall to protect the sorcerer's stone during his first year.

The problem for Hermione is that she couldn't use the same magic Lydia would use to outwit the dragon for two reasons: first, the magic Lydia would use was not taught at Hogwarts; and second, she didn't have time. So the girls devised an emergency strategy and prayed for it to work.

.

.

The next morning all the champions were in a tent outside the stadium that was gradually crowded with spectators. Percy snuck into the tent and embraced Lydia passionately as if he wanted to convey all her confidence and keep her nerves away. Hermione and Harry did the same, but at that moment the hideous Rita Skeeter appeared and took a picture of them, while Krum reproached her for her lack of decency.

At that moment Dumbledore came in together with Crouch and Bagman, and they made the draw of dragons for each of the champions. Both Hermione and Lydia, were given a Quetzalcoatl dragons, the difference being that the Quetzalcoatl dragon of the Griffindor, came from Mexico and was the most peaceful dragon of all, instead Lydia, was given his cousin Bolivian brother, who was known as the most ferocious of them all, including the Hungarian horntail.

First the continental champions came out and then Cedric, the kids waited for the badger to stick to the plan of transforming a rock into a dog and not get nervous.

Then it was Harry's turn, and as planned, the boy called his broom using his wand and picked up the golden egg (although the dragon chased him through the castle first).

Then it was Hermione's turn and Lydia gave her a big hug to calm down, as the griffindor who wore her anti-fire tunic entered the arena, she took the magic potions and by means of a spell camouflaged herself looking like a rock. The dragon could sense the heat and smell of his target, but Hermione also took potions that camouflaged her body heat and neutralized any scent of her. Then with the help of her wand, the girl turned a rock into a dragon's egg and made it bounce off the place. The dragon moved away from her other eggs to catch the mad egg and Hermione slowly moved closer and finally stole the fake egg.

Finally it was Lydia's turn and before leaving she kissed Percy passionately. And then she saw it, the wildest dragon of all: the Bolivian Quetzalcoatl, resembled his far-eastern counterparts in its horns and elongated, wingless form, but he counted as his North American cousin with multicolored feathers that covered his whole body, hard feathers like diamonds and sharp as steel.

The creature's face reminded her of a No World's sandworms and she wondered if they were genetically related, perhaps they shared a common ancestor. Lydia quickly dismissed such thoughts and focused fully on her mission. The dragon surged and advanced towards the girl at great speed and with wild movements, but Lydia with all the calm of the world simply stretched her arm and made appear a doll equal to her but in the form of chibi chibi (type childish and small) which was thrown away, the dragon changed its decision and began to attack the doll. She would have finished with this with one blow but her wild nature forced her to tear apart her prey part by part, which gave Lydia the opportunity to generate several dolls of her and throw them around the stadium, already with the dragon distracted, Lydia decided not to waste time and transformed into a black cat, then rose through the air without the need for wings and quickly grabbed the golden egg and left the stadium.

The judges gave their scores but the Nekoten was not interested in that, she just wanted to meet Percy and when she found him they hugged strongly.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	5. Cat fight

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

.

.

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 5: Cat fight**

.

In the room shared by the Nekoten, everyone congratulated Lydia on her victory. She was asked to open the egg but an unbearable noise came from it, apparently the enigma of the egg would be difficult to solve.

One afternoon Professor Ayanami told her students that a dance would be held at the castle and that the champions would open it. No one was surprised that Lydia and Percy decided to go together, as for their friends, Hermione was invited by Neville and the girl gladly accepted. This upset the Cat Girls because they were dying to go dancing with him.

Poor Neville was very surprised when Cat Girls lined up to ask him to go out with them. In particular, he blushed a lot when Blair, the Cat Girl who seemed to be older and obscenely curvaceously curved, shamelessly sensually insinuated herself and tried to seduce him into planting Hermione, but Kurona told Melwin, who grabbed her from the ear and punished her by prohibiting her from going to the dance (although she wasn't a teacher).

"Calm down girls" Lydia tried to calm them down, closing her eyes and forcing a smile.

"It's easy for you to say that, you already have a partner," Sylvia said.

"After how well you told us about your friend the lion," Jessica sighed.

"Then why don't you go with the boys from my old Hufflepuff house? You know, they're also great people."

"Do you think they'll invite us?" Momomiya asked.

"I think it's best if you invite them first" kept saying Lydia, keeping her expression Anime on her face, behind her, Percy was covering his mouth with both hands to not laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with the boys at this school," Kate said angrily, "with those grifinsdork or whatever they call themselves, they just keep stretching their torsos and smiling stupidly."

"Or those slyteletrines or something like that, they speak out loud about how important and rich their families are every time we pass by." Made noticeable a frowned Jen.

"The ravencrys, and your former house Lydia, turn their eyes away when they see us or want to tell us something but start babbling. They hate us so much that they have to look away and then try to cast a spell on us?"

"Or they stumble," Eris said.

"Or they get very sweaty when we get close and want to ask them something," said Blair.

"Anybody gets sweaty when they see the two huge balls of fat in front of you, it's disgusting," Miyabi scolded her.

"What did you say!"

"What, are you deaf?"

Both girls moved on to the insults and other companions followed.

The thing passed to worst and varied and very heavy furniture began to fly around the place from one side to the other. Lydia was still trying to calm her friends, but Percy held her in his arms and kicking karate kicks he made his way out of the place. The Cat Boys tried to calm the situation, but they were just as lucky as the furniture.

Beams of various colors came through the walls of the tower they were occupying, suddenly two huge explosions destroyed the north and west walls of the poor tower and a lightning bolted towards the astronomy tower, destroying it in a luminous ball before exploding, another lightning struck the quidditch field and... well, Hogwarts had to redraw the school's maps...

Professor Ayanami entered the crumbling hall, where the girls were still fighting (some of Nekoten's boys and girls were stamped against the walls) and she wanted to impose order, but out of nowhere, a fist smashed into her face and sent the poor teacher flying to the sky and disappeared shining like a star.

.

.

It was a real miracle that no one had died, the teacher Ayanami still did not appear and therefore Melwin was in charge of screaming at them loudly (of course, before they had to remove her from the wall with a huge spatula brought by the domestic elves).

Dumbledore, who always maintained an unnatural calm (something sure to be learned from Ayanami Sensei), was furious, in fact when Melwin was called to Dumbledore's office, the guard gargoyles mocked her saying: "speak slowly when you come in, if not the director falls","yes, and that is cause he is walking on the walls, JUA JUA JUA".

There were two things that made the director's blood boil: the first, his phoenix mascot fled the school terrified; and second, the whole great hall was left in ruins (Himari and Kit Ballard used the place as a personal ring), now it was no longer possible to perform the gala dance and the band would not accept a refund of money... yes, he forgot: how could he explain this to the Muggle authorities! Now there was another lake where the quidditch court used to be!

.

.

Ayanami Sensei returned after two days covered in bandages and some plasters.

The teacher didn't yell at them, but she had all of her students (minus Lydia and Percy who left before the Armageddon broke loose) lined up in a row, and with a serious expression on her face she slapped each one of them. Nekoten's teacher made the necessary paperwork to activate apparitions inside Japan and sent the girls and boys (because they didn't impose theirselves on her classmates) through the flu network to Hawaii, and from there directly to Japan.

Lydia gave Hermione an early Christmas present, fixing and then decreasing the teeth of her, after she suffered an accident in the potion class, now she was really beautiful, like an autumn afternoon with chestnut leaves falling and reflecting the sunlight.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	6. The real knight

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 6: The real knight**

Now that all her schoolmates have left Hogwarts, Lydia took advantage of this opportunity to solve the mystery of the egg.

"Do you have any ideas?" Percy, the only student of Nekoten who remained with the champion, asked her.

Lydia reopened the egg and the insufferable noise was reproduced, so she put her analytical mind to work.

"Perhaps at different speeds..." she muttered to herself and opened the egg again, this time making the noise sound faster, then slower. She changed the sound velocities to different rhythms, trying to isolate background noises, separating them by tones, but she couldn't discover any code.

"What now?" Percy said, relieved that the auditory torture session was over.

"Well, sound is a series of waves that travel through the air, the fact that we only hear noise, implies that the sound must be displaced in an environment equal to the original in which the sonic source was developed. This implies different planes, and since we discard the air, the earth element is logically also discarded, therefore only the elements fire, water and anti-element remain, which is the vacuum."

Lydia levitated the egg into the fireplace of the room and with a spell made the flames increase, with another spell to resist the fire proceeded to open the egg, but nothing happened. Then she conjured up a huge bathtub and filled it with water, introduced the egg and proceeded to open it, now the noise seemed to have more harmony and Lydia immersed her head discovering the enigma of the egg.

Percy watched with his eyes wide open as Lydia solved the problem in a few minutes, he was so proud.

The kids went first to the Hufflepuff house and told Cedric what the trial was about.

"Then each champion has an hour to recover whatever they stole from him and placed it at the bottom of the lake or never recovered it, do you have any idea what it could be?" the badger asked her.

"It could be anything, the egg clue; it's just that, a clue."

The boys said goodbye to Cedric, who was relieved because in all the days he spent looking for clues to decipher the egg trail, had not achieved anything, even thought about going to the prefects' bathroom to remove the frustration.

Then they went to Hermione and Harry, and they explained the same thing to them as they did to Cedric.

Hermione was relieved, the whole days she spent in the library didn't bear any fruit, she was even about to suffer a fit of hysteria, Harry for his part was very carefree with the trial.

The kids agreed that they would meet with Cedric at night to plan the strategy to use. The only one who protested was Ron (who invited himself to the kids' meeting) saying that they would have plenty of time now that the dance would be over and they didn't have to go so late at night, a view that was also shared by our brave but rather lazy Harry.

"What do you care if you don't participate," Hermione reprimanded him.

"It's stupid, if there is so much time, let's go Harry, let's go ask the elfs for food."

"Don't you dare! They're not your slaves to cook for you when you feel like it."

"You've had enough of me with that spew thing."

"Its S.P.E.W."

"Better call it S.H.I.T. because that's what it is, one who comes from a place that never knew magic can't say anything about it."

Hermione froze and crying she ran away from the room.

"What are you waiting for, Harry? Follow her!" Lydia said to him.

"What, you're affiliated with that spew thing, too?"

Lydia let go of Percy's grip and punched the redhead with a punch, then stepping out of the place at a steady pace.

"Really, you're just a stringed potty head, though this time it's full of poop," Neville told Ron and squeezing his fists as he watched Percy run after Lydia.

"I don't get it! I don't get it! What she sees in that bastard," Lydia shouted. Percy was impressed, he had never seen Lydia insult someone, and in fact he knew that her friend found the word "hate" very hard.

"Why are we like this? Why…"

"Calm down Lydia" Percy hugged her from behind.

"Let go of me," Lydia said to him, trying to get out.

"No, I won't until you calm down."

"Let go of me," she insisted as Percy turned her around.

"Relax, you're crying," Percy said as he tried to get Lydia to raise her face.

"No... I'm not crying..."

"Those diamonds of yours must not be wasted."

Lydia lifted her head and watched Percy look at her with deep tenderness, then Percy wiped her friend's tears with his tail and they both laughed.

Then both friends walked the halls in hopes of finding Hermione, and they were stunned when they found her and Neville hugged.

"Didn't Neville stay in Gryffindor's common room?" Lydia asked.

"I'm sure he was ahead of us," Percy said, "I'm glad Neville found her, Harry doesn't know how to comfort a girl."

Neville hugged and rubbed her friend's back so she would stop crying.

"What happened to his face?" said Lydia covering her mouth with both hands, "he has it all bruised, all of it."

"He should go to the infirmary, even that Rocky Balboa looks cute by comparison, he seems to have lost all his front teeth and his jaw is broken," the Cat Boy said with his frowned eyebrows. Lydia with her eyes wide open, shook her head, and kept her mouth covered by her hands.

"You know the whole S.P.E.W. thing. I don't think it's a bad idea," Neville said, or tried to consider his missing teeth and broken jaw, "I never thought it was..."

Hermione silenced him, placing her index finger on the boy's swollen lips. Suddenly it burned like fire to see Neville's face shrunk in pain every time he wanted to talk.

"You're always quiet, Neville, but now you talk a lot..." she said, and Hermione gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	7. The second trial

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 7: The second trial**

.

Hermione, after leaving Neville in the infirmary, decided not to go to her common room and asked her friends to stay with them, which they gladly accepted. Percy, who couldn't stand any more, confessed to the chestnut that they had seen her with the brave Neville; the girl blushed a lot but kept a shy smile.

"How's Neville?" Lydia asked worried.

"He's fine; Madam Pomfrey will surely make him as good as new for tomorrow."

"And you didn't want to stay by his side? Then we can tell you what..."

Hermione interrupted her by nodding her head.

"You know, it was Neville who insisted that I didn't miss the meeting... this time he was the one who gave me a kiss..."

"YAHOOO Hermione, GO, GO, GO" Percy chuckled as he held his fist and swung it happily in the air.

"Seriously, Hermione, I'm so happy," said Lydia, and proceeded to hug her as if she were her sister.

"How did that asshole Ron look, did he beat him?" the boy asked.

"Well, Neville actually lost."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Percy said, feeling embarrassed.

Hermione shook her head.

"The important thing is not that he won or lost, but that he fought for me... he fought for me!" the girl said with a smile and tears that poked out of her eyes.

"You deserved much better than Ron, it's good that you noticed it," Lydia said, rubbing her friend's arm.

"It's true, Neville is worth twelve times more than Ron," Hermione replied.

.

.

At nightfall, the champions and Percy were in the new tower occupied by the Nekoten, and they planned their strategy. Lydia suggested that all valuables be enchanted to locate them with some spell and attract them with the _accio_.

"What if they are enchanted like the fake eggs that we had to steal from the dragons?" Cedric said, "the _accio_ did not work with them."

"Then we will mark them and use these mirrors." Lydia showed them some small black mirrors with a woman's handle, "we will use them as radars to locate our precious objects." Harry was impressed, as was Hermione, but they had to explain to Cedric what a radar was.

"You've got it all tied up and very well tied up Lydia," said Cedric, "now let's select the objects that we value most and mark them."

All the friends were happy, it goes without saying that sometimes the best plans don't work...

.

.

Since they had solved the egg enigma, and had plenty of time ahead of them, Lydia, Hermione, Percy and Neville, devoted themselves to finding ways to help the domestic elves with W.E.L.F.A.R.E, which now replaced the unspeakable S.P.E.W. Harry had the perfect excuse not to participate, saying that Ron would not like it and that he wanted to keep the friendship with the redheaded.

The kids were happy but learned from the newspaper The prophet, that Hagrid was a semi-giant and that he wanted to resign. After a few days of uncertainty, Dumbledore convinced Hagrid to continue teaching.

Lydia and Percy also wanted to help their former common house, and they were pleased to see that they continued with their strong curriculum despite their absence, and willingly agreed to help them with the domestic elves issue.

Lydia, Hermione and Cedric went to the teachers and convinced them that one day a month, the elves would have a day off and that the students would be in charge of doing all the work in Hogwarts, from cleaning the common rooms, passing through the classrooms, to the dining rooms scattered around the castle (they did not yet reconstruct the big dining room).

The teachers accepted the proposal along with the girl's idea that elves should have readings about the slave trade in the Muggle world and the subsequent process of emancipation of them. They also agreed that the history classes should be given by outstanding students, because the ghost teacher of the subject simply discouraged any kind of learning.

"Those peoples who refuse to learn the horrors of the past are doomed to repeat them," Lydia said decisively.

The students who would give the classes would be recognized by the school and this would go to the student curriculum of the volunteers.

Interestingly, the proposal that Nekoten thought would be the easiest was the most difficult to accept. The teachers did not want to replace the scrolls and feathers with their inkpot, instead of modern pens and notebooks, not even with fountain pens or printed hardcover notebooks.

The reason they gave was that the existing system forced the student to improve his handwriting. Lydia counterattacked by showing Ron's homework and teaching them Muggle studies that showed how modern notebooks and pens reduced the student's risk of having to wear glasses, as well as muscular and bone fatigue in the wrist (which caused osteoporosis) and mental fatigue; in addition, teachers would have less work and ease in detecting traps in students jobs.

After more than eight hours of exposure and discussion, Hogwarts decided to get rid of the scrolls, pens and inkpot. Something similar had never been done before, leaving school the Middle Ages and entering the twentieth century, all thanks to Lydia, Hermione and Cedric.

.

.

After a few days, Percy was sent to the principal's office just hours before the second trial. Lydia didn't worry and hoped to see her friend later, but that didn't happen. Lydia was nervous, but she didn't have time to pick him up at Dumbledore's office anymore because she should go to the second trial.

Already in the lake she saw that all champions including the girls wore normal swimsuits, however she wore an old school swimsuit with the name of her course stamped on her chest in Japanese letters.

The kids were surprised to learn that the precious objects that were going to steal from them were actually the people they most appreciated, so the plan to use Lydia's mirrors as radars went down the drain. Lydia's garment was Percy, Hermione's was Neville, Harry's was Ron, Cedric's was Choo, Fleur's was her sister Gabrielle and Krum's was a friend of his.

As planned by Harry and Cedric, they used gillyweeds because this way they would have fins and go faster and when the effect was over they would use the bubble helmet.

Hermione, who didn't want any fish guts to come out, used the bubble helmet and Lydia became a mermaid.

Lydia's mermaid astonished everyone as she did not look like the mermaids of fairy tales or Walt Disney's cartoons, her shape was dark and the fins were large, one on top of the other and she had two very long skin folds at the end of her tail, the edges of the scales glowing in a lilac colour. Its beauty could not be denied, and its source seemed to come from a dark and forbidden fountain.

Lydia, in her Gothic mermaid shape, was in the lead, but suddenly something held her by the waist... The giant squid had broken free and was beginning to shake her!

Lydia wanted to electrocute the monster with her lightning magic, but noticed that it had also captured Hermione and Fleur. So she decided to return to her form of Cat Girl and with Extreme Force, which was another feline technique, rescued the two girls. The giant squid chased them but was captured by the newts of the lake and their boss told them that the trial was over and that their garments were safe on the surface.

Already on the surface, they noticed that everything was chaos, Percy shouted Lydia's name and was held by Hagrid and his teacher; Fleur's sister cried hysterically surrounded by the arms of Madam Maxine; Neville was also held by the twins and Harry. All had been told that the squid had escaped and attacked some students.

Everything calmed down when the girls shouted that they were well and with the help of several Hufflepuffs they reached the wooden platforms they built for the tournament.

No one knew how the squid had been released; Dumbledore spoke to the leaders of the newts and mermaids. Hermione and Lydia looked suspicious, even with the squid on the loose; this did not explain his aggressive behavior as he was actually a gentle giant, in fact sometimes returning the freshmen to their boats when they fell into the lake, something very suspicious happened.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	8. Curiosity killed the cat

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 8: Curiosity killed the cat**

.

Lydia and Percy learned from Hermione that Sirius was at Hogsmeade. The Griffindor, who did not want to be near Ron, joined the Nekoten to look for clues in the school in order to discover who was responsible for everything that happened in the tournament.

First they asked Ayanami Sensei, but she didn't talk much, then they went to Dumbledore, but they still didn't get much out of him, Lydia finally decided to transform herself into a mermaid and decided to talk to the newts, they informed her that the sea ropes that held the squid cage had been sabotaged, and that the squid had been fed with crustaceans that caused him to attack any female in his territory.

.

.

While at Sirius' shelter, Harry and Ron were briefed on Crouch and Karkarov.

"Anyone who practices the dark arts are evil, never forget it."

"But Sirius, Lydia practices the dark arts and is my friend."

"If she were your friend Harry, she wouldn't practice the dark arts."

"Sirius, what are you saying, she was the one who helped you escape, without her we would not have succeeded."

Sirius scratched his head and was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Sirius is right Harry, what if she was who put your name on the goblet and then put Hermione's name on it."

"Ron, don't say that."

"I'm sure, that's how she kills two birds with a single stone, surely the one-who-should-not-be-named told her to put your name on the goblet and also put the name of Hermione, since she is a muggleborn and is not pure blood, I'm sure that the one-who-should-not-be-named wanted to eliminate her for that reason."

"You're unbelievable Ron, how can you believe that about Lydia?"

"Why, you ask me why? It's obvious Harry, she studies dark arts, plus look at her is strange, she's evil."

"You shouldn't judge someone just by their appearance," said smiling Sirius, "but you're right that she can't be trusted one hundred percent."

"She's not evil!" Harry shouted, "Lydia told me that in Japan things are different, you're not good or bad because of the magic you use, but because of the way you use it."

"But before she went to that country she was already practicing the dark arts, didn't she, Harry? Ron said to him with an expression as if he were the wisest being on the planet and that he was absolutely right."

Harry preferred to shut up, he did not want to argue with his friend or his godfather, since whatever he said would not convince them because they were so narrow-minded!

.

.

The days passed and the mystery remained unresolved. Just like last year, Dumbledore had to expand the clock of the Hufflepuff house scores; surely this year would also win the badgers.

Harry had nothing better to do (the champions were free to sit exams), was walking one day on the school grounds, when he saw Mr. Crouch lying on the floor and in apparent shock, he ran to the castle to get help, but Snape delayed him and when Dumbledore and Harry arrived, Crouch had disappeared.

Ron insisted that his older brother Percy had kidnapped Crouch so that he could keep his job, and bored Harry of his theory fell asleep in divination classes but dreamed of Voldemort and ran off to Dumbledore's office. There the director sent him to wait a moment until he returned, and Harry who was bored (the phoenix had not returned) snooping around the place until he found the director's pensieve and "accidentally" touched it.

Harry was very surprised to see that he was inside a memory, but his surprise was greater when he discovered that Karkarov and Snape were death eaters, and then he was surprised again when he discovered that Bagman could also be a death eater but was saved for lack of evidence. Harry also sees the trial in which Mr. Crouch condemns his own son, also known as Crouch, to azkaban. He also sees that in a hospital ward in St. Mungo, a man and a woman who are apparently insane whisper to an elderly woman.

"Harry must die, Harry must die, Harry must die..."

"The boy will die," said the woman with a severe expression, next to him was a very young child... Neville."

"Daddy, Mommy, Harry's gonna die." Harry almost had a heart attack.

Other memories showed events after the second trial, Dumbledore interrogated Choo! Who apparently declared that she would feed the squid something to kill Harry.

Another memory, the same office, but different interrogation, sitting in front of Dumbledore... Ginny! Choo's same plan, but with Hermione as the target.

Harry almost vomited the times he saw the last memories, but it wasn't over yet...

"Shit Charlie, you had to insist on bringing dragons, "It'll make it more interesting, maybe even the kid who lived will die"," said one man, mimicking Ron's older brother's voice.

"By the way, what's in your arm, why do you cover it, let me see..."

"Don't touch me!" the redhead shouted and left the place.

Ron's other brother, the one who worked for the goblins in the bank... looked at Harry's vault in greed. The boy couldn't take it anymore; he fell to his knees, as more memories appeared, more suspicious...

In the end he sees the memories of when he was chosen champion of Hogwarts, mad eye Moody believes that it would be the perfect opportunity to kill Harry and make it look like an accident, when they are interrupted with the news that Hermione was also selected as champion of the school, this time Harry could hear the conversation that the teachers had after they sent the students to their common rooms.

The students were going to their common rooms and he could see how an evil-looking Cat Boy smiled very satisfied with himself, he also noticed that the only adults who did not participate in the conversation of the other teachers were Bagman and Crouch. Bagman also smiled wickedly and Crouch seemed absent, a strange thing as he was responsible for the tournament with Bagman. Dumbledore turned around and asked:

"What do you think, Ayanami Sensei."

The teacher spoke with an unnatural calm.

"Professor Moody is right about Potter," she said and kept quiet for several seconds, staring at mad eyes. Dumbledore frustrated, asked her again, this time about Hermione.

"Potter is extremely mediocre in extreme, as well as unintelligent and impulsive (Harry was angry with this), if he is alive is thanks to Granger Hermione." She shut up again for several seconds and when Dumbledore wanted to ask her something, she continued:

"No one can touch Potter in Hogwarts and in his house he has the blood protection (Harry didn't understand this last one), the logical thing would be to kill Granger and thus Potter would run out of luck for a next attack."

Then the teacher turned around and taking advantage of the fact that no one was looking at her, she dwarfed her pupils and said with a mad smile:

"I would do it..."

Harry shuddered and was discovered by his director. He makes some things clear to him and apparently Minister Fudge could also be involved, then Dumbledore sends Harry to sleep.

How the hell could he sleep! It was too much, he thought in his bed.

He remembered his first year at Hogwarts, thought Snape was the culprit and he wasn't; then he entered the second year and thought Malfoy was responsible, but he was also wrong; the third year came and again a single suspect, which was Sirius, and he was wrong again.

He remembered how he swore that if the next time mysterious events happened, he would discard the main suspect and target the one who seemed most innocent. But now there were so many possible culprits that he lacked the fingers to count them, how many more Harry would have discovered if the director had not discovered him... maybe, McGonagall, Filch the janitor, maybe his parents faked their death and now they wanted to attack him! Even Mrs. Norris looked like a malevolent and murderous-minded being...

Harry laughed and held his head with both hands... he was going crazy.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	9. The third trial

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chatper 9: The Third Trial  
**

The next morning, Harry told Hermione and his friends Nekoten about what he saw in the pensieve (he didn't mention the names of Ron's brothers and Neville). Everyone petrified in the place, they were too many names, and there would be a lot to cover. In the end, they decided that Hermione and Harry should be accompanied at all times.

Harry remembered that the same thing happened to him last year and how that situation bothered him, but now he would appreciate all the company possible (he was becoming paranoid, and finally he could understand the "permanent alert!" of mad eye).

Hermione was scared but Lydia reassured her by saying that they and Neville would always accompany her, and Harry had a cold sweat run down his back.

.

.

The champions were taken one day to the entrance of what appeared to be a maze. There Bagman told them that the third trial consisted of reaching the center of this one and taking the cup. The labyrinth originally had to be in the quidditch field, but as this became a lake, they decided to put the labyrinth somewhere else.

"Your friend Hagrid is one of the people in charge of putting creatures in the labyrinth! So you don't have to worry," Bagman said with a smile. The continental champions looked bored to death, but Hermione, Harry and Cedric exchanged nervous looks, while Lydia was thrilled.

After Harry refused Bagman's suspicious offer of help, he and his friends headed for the castle.

"Dad, Mom, forgive me for dying before you do," said Cedric with an ultratomb face.

"Dad, Mom, we'll soon find ourselves," said Harry with a broken face.

"Dad, Mom, what a short life I've had," said Hermione about to cry.

"Dad, Mom, I can't believe it!" Lydia said happily.

.

.

On the morning of the third trial Hermione received the newspaper and accidentally spat his juice on Ron's face, in which it recounted Harry's attack in the divination class and painted him as a madman. Lydia and Percy also approached him and everyone told him that what the newspaper said was not true, although Harry acknowledged to himself that this time the reporter was somewhat right (he was already a bit paranoid and always turned to see if anyone was following him in school). Hermione suddenly whispered something into Lydia's ears and she did the same with Percy.

"Understood," Percy said with a military salute and rushed out to the library. Harry asked what was going on, but the girls said it would be a surprise.

Already at the entrance of the labyrinth, they were told that the girls would go last because they did not complete the second trial. Upon entering, they saw with dread that the labyrinth was saturated with monsters, and there were several puzzles to decipher and obstacles to overcome.

"It's like playing a role-playing game!" The boys from Muggle families thought.

"Damned Hagrid," said Cedric, when Fluffy, the three-headed dog almost ripped Cedric head off.

"Damned Hagrid," said Harry, when the giants spiders almost kill him.

"Damn Hagrid," said Hermione, when some Skrewts almost smashed her.

"Thank you Hagrid," said Lydia, after beating Norberto, the dragon that by the way was already well grown.

Lydia met a terrified Fleur and offered her help, the French accepted and held hands continued the trial.

Hermione met Krum and the same thing happened.

After what seemed like hours and almost lost their lives in the process, they all came to the center of the labyrinth at the same time.

"Guys, it's good that everyone is safe..." said Lydia and Hermione, when the other champions pointed their wands at each other and this made the girls do it too.

"What are you doing, lower your wands!" A surprised Lydia said to them.

Everyone lowered their wands in sorrow.

"Do you know who got here first?" Hermione asked. Again everyone raised their wands again (girls did it by reflex)

"Let them down!" Hermione reprimanded them, and they lowered their wands again with nervous smiles.

"We are all friends, there is no need to do this for the cup," said Lydia firmly. Again, everyone lifted their wands. Hermione roared and Lydia stared at them with frowned eyebrows.

After repeating the absurd situation a few more times, Lydia put her wand away.

"If we're going to play as children, let's learn to share" by saying this, she took the arms of others and made them come down.

"What do you propose?" Krum muttered.

"Well, the tournament is supposed to strengthen the bonds of trust between magic schools, so I propose... we all touch the cup at the same time," said Hermione.

They all looked hard at each other (and raised their wands)

"You know I've had enough!" Hermione shouted, "Either you accept this or I swear Lydia and I will kick your ass, and you know we can do it."

Everyone finally put their wands away and headed for the cup. When they touched her, they understood that this was a portkey.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	10. The battle of the crimson-eyed cat

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 10: The battle of the crimson-eyed cat** **  
**

The champions landed face down on the hard ground (except Lydia who was a Cat Girl), apparently they were in a cemetery, and in the distance they could see an old mansion.

"Kill the others, but leave Potter, he is mine," commanded someone with a hard, cold voice.

Several avadas headed for the boys, but apparently crashed into a spherical barrier that became visible for a second reflecting a green color on its surface.

 **"** No, impossible," said someone.

"RUN TO THAT HOUSE!" Lydia shouted and everyone obeyed. Several spells were directed at the boys, fortunately the attackers were taken by surprise and their aim left much to be desired, and Lydia also covered her friends. The champions came to the house and entered it displaying protective spells so that no one could enter. Harry recognized the interior of the house, it was the same one that appeared in his dreams, climbed up to the window and saw for his horror that a hundred of deatheaters surrounded the mansion, among them was Voldemort.

 **"** Well, well, well, so the great Harry Potter hides behind his friends, I expected more of the boy who lived," said Voldemort.

All the champions were huddled with fear, Voldemort in itself was already a catastrophe, but with a hundred deatheaters supporting him... Only Lydia seemed impassive, when suddenly her eyes seemed to focus nothing.

 **"** Professor Ayanami? We're in an old manor house next to a cemetery... what, to lend you my eyes?" said Lydia confused and went to the window scanning the whole outside with her eyes.

 **"** What was that?" Hermione asked.

 **"** Help will soon arrive, we must resist," she said, when a hundred spells struck the mansion, which was shaken in its entirety. The protections provided by the champions were destroyed due to the massive bursting of curses, now only the damaged walls of the mansion protected the boys.

 **"** Harry, you must buy some time," Hermione suggested.

Harry went to the shattered window and shouted.

 **"** Voldemort, I thought you were just a ghost, maybe in hell they got tired of your presence."

 **"** You are stupid like your father boy, he also challenged me before I killed him, but I will answer you, it is the least I can do before I kill you with your friends."

"You see Potter, Colagusano found me in Albania and thanks to his help I was able to obtain a body, primitive yes, but a body after all. Through a foolish witch named Bertha Jorkins, I learned of the tournament of the three magicians and a loyal follower of mine who assured me that he would manipulate the chalice to get your name out of it. My plan was for my follower at Howarts to make sure that you were the only one to touch the cup, the transporter would bring you to my presence and I would use your blood to have my body."

However, the competition proved far superior to your pathetic attempts to be the winner. The plan had to be modified, I had to use the lower blood of wormtail to regenerate my body, it was not optimal I admit, but if necessary. And as you can see, Lord Voldemort was not mistaken!, if I had waited for you with the only presence of wormtail, you and your friends would have defeated me, but here and surrounded by my faithful death eaters, or at least a small part, your defeat is assured.

A hundred spells struck the crumbling mansion; each boy covered a girl with his body and waited for the tragic end...

A roar and a strong light illuminated the place, some deadeaters had been struck by a powerful ray and their charred, lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

 **"** What the hell," said a deatheater," but suddenly his body was crushed by a huge sledgehammer, which was held by the figure of a small, young female... It was Ayanami Sensei.

Several curses were directed at the Cat Girl teacher, but she dodged them elegantly. The sledgehammer was gone, but from the ninja knife she was holding came a cat and then another, which crashed into the chest of a deatheater which fell inert to the ground.

Then, pretending that their fist was a pistol, came out of this several rays that struck other deatheaters, that when they were hit, they were also charred.

Other deatheaters were cruelly cut up when the Cat Girl shook her claws in front of them; apparently it was not necessary to be in contact with her victims for Ayanami Sensei to exterminate them.

Then, she drew her sword and from it came what might be defined as a cat stampede, several deatheaters died due to the magical discharge.

"Kill her at once!" Voldemort shouted and his henchmen resumed their attacks.

Ayanami Sensei became a cat and jumping on a statue depicting death fixed her gaze on several attackers. The men became pieces of ice and then fell apart on the floor.

Voldemort made the roots of nearby trees go to the woman to crush her, but they exploded when they reached her and did no harm to her at all.

The deatheaters looked at their leader and in that the Sensei materialized a magic staff, at its tip were black wings that supported a star which oozed blood. The Cat Girl moved the staff making a fan movement and then the soul of the deatheaters came out through their bodies. Souls tried to return to their bodies by holding onto them while shouting that produced no sound at all, but were absorbed by the star, from which the disturbing laughter of children came out, many deatheaters died that way.

Voldemort's followers, in panic, tried to flee but collided with a kind of barrier, they were trapped.

Voldemort killed a couple of his men to get the others back into the fight. But Rei was already on top of them, from her shadow came the figure of a Cat Girl who embraced her victim, who was mummified in the act and once collapsed the human shell continued with the same attack over and over again.

The curses were still trying to reach their goal, when Ayanami drew something on the ground and three thick feline forms of very long body emerged, these held the deatheaters, they took their wands and then from a great height let them fall. The men did not come out of their astonishment when the Sensei summoned a Behemot (black lion with horns and immune to magic) and a dragon, who dedicated themselves to tearing apart all living beings. As if that were not enough, the Cat Girl, with the accio made a group of cats come to the place and transformed them into monstrous cats sabre teeth or huge bipedal felines of brutal appearance, all of them attacked the targets with animal rage.

The Sensei went to a large group and raising her hand made a great light come out; the men had disappeared and then materialized on the other side of the world on the lava of a volcano... In the cemetery the remaining deatheaters insisted on their attack but Rei began to fly through the place on a huge pumpkin and then fell on a man who was torn to pieces with an electric saw.

The teacher's power was running out so she stopped dry and took off her kimono, the moon reflected on her naked, porcelain-white skin. The deatheaters stopped, and then another Rei appeared, then another and another and another more, one for each of the remaining deatheaters.

 **"** It's just an illusion, kill her it's just a cat," said Voldemort insultingly.

The deatheaters tried to advance but all of them were embraced by a Rei, and immediately their bodies were transformed into liquid. There was only Voldemort left.

The tenebrous magician cast several spells but it seemed that Rei's naked body was immaterial, then he was immobilized by one of the tails of the Sensei, while the other penetrated through his rectum and came out bloody from the man's mouth. Then the Cat Girl released him, Voldemort crawled bleeding down the floor.

"I can't be, I'm the most powerful magician in the world... I'm invincible." In that moment his face met Rei transformed into a cat.

 **"** In Japan there are magicians so powerful, they would make you look like a child," she said, then instantly the cat's head grew out of proportion, and from a single bite swallowed Voldemort.

The champions went out to meet the teacher.

 **"** Ayanami Sensei, are you all right?" Lydia asked as she saw the cat contract her face in pain. That's when they heard the sound of a fart. It stank terrible but the foul odor only lasted a second because it was swept by the wind. Thus ended the life of the most tenebrous magician of all time, the life of the one who must not-be-named.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	11. The best witch

_Dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _._

 _._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **Chapter 11: The best witch** **  
**.

The teacher levitated the lifeless bodies of the deatheaters and conjured up a path that appeared from nowhere and the champions returned to Hogwarts. At school everything was chaotic, and when they all arrived, they were surrounded by how many people there were in the place.

 **"** Alastor, take Harry to my office."

 **"** All right Albus," said madeye, when he was stopped by Ayanami Sensei.

 **"** Sensei what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked. That's when the Cat Girl dug into the man's pocket and pulled out a bottle.

 **"** Multi-juice potion, who are you and what did you do with Moody Alastor?"

Ayanami Sensei explained that she discovered the multijuice potion by her nose and since Harry's name came out for champion, the teacher with her fine ears was surprised that the heart of madeye beat as if he knew what would happen.

.

.

In Dumbledore's office the false madeye became Crouch Junior, was given to drink the verisaterum and sang everything but a part.

 **"** Was it you who put Miss Granger's name on the goblet?"

 **"** No."

 **"** Do you know who did it?"

 **"** No, and it was not part of my lord's plan."

Now Harry knew who put his name on the chalice. It was also Crouch Jr. who sabotaged the second trial by weakening the ropes that held the giant squid cage and fed it enchanted crustaceans; the idea came up after he eavesdropped the conversation of two girls. Choo and Ginny were innocent! They would never do anything to hurt anyone, just one of them spoke because she was obsessed with Cedric, and the other because she was jealous of Hermione.

They left Crouch Jr. in the office, a fatal mistake because later on Minister Fudge ordered that he be given the dementor's kiss and without proof did not believe in the return of Voldemort (Ayanami Sensei remained silent all the time), the body of wormtail had been transformed into liquid, so that the name of Sirius could not be cleaned.

.

.

The next day in the principal's office.

 **"** Fucking monster," said Harry to Sirius, "she must have left someone alive."

 **"** At least no champion died, Harry." Replied his godfather. Dumbledore and Ayanami Sensei entered the office.

 **"** Sirius, Harry, you can go now."

Harry looked up at the teacher with a frowned face and as they were about to leave, she stood in front of Sirius who turned into a dog and squatted.

 **"** Is there something wrong Ayanami Sensei?" Dumbledore asked.

Seconds went by awkwardly and when Harry thought the teacher would come up with something that would clear his godfather's name...

 **"** Paw..."

"Paw."

 **"** I think she wants you to give her the paw Sirius," said Dumbledore.

Harry pissed off, left the office followed by Sirius.

 **"** Why didn't you sensei talk to Fudge and tell him about Voldemort's return?"

 **"** Voldemort did not die," she said and explained to the director about horrocruxes.

 **"** How do you know that!" he said, impressed.

Ayanami Sensei drew a semi-transparent black sphere from her clothes and placed it on the desk.

 **"** What is this?"

The director saw that something moved within the sphere, it had the shape of a snake, it was Nagini.

 **"** The serpent is another horrocrux, but it does not know how many they are."

 **"** I see... Ayanami Sensei" changed the subject Dumbledore "all the champions agreed that Lydia is the winner because without her help you would not have located and helped the boys. They also agreed to donate the money to a cause that they believe will be vital for the future."

Dumbledore smiled as he knew the money would go to the twins' business.

Ayanami Sensei got up and prepared to leave the office when Dumbledore seriously spoke to her.

 **"** Sensei, what exactly is the magic world of Japan looking for?"

 **"** The objective of the tournament is to seek international cooperation magic... of course what the director and vice-director thinks is another matter, and even if they feel the same way, nobody knows what the heads think up there in Tokyo."

 **"** And the opening of relations between Japan and the West?"

 **"** Previous evaluations are needed through the appropriate channels," said Sensei, turning her back on the principal.

Dumbledore leaned back disappointed in his armchair, waiting for the "right channels" would take a long time, Voldemort would come back earlier and attack, at the end they were alone.

 **"** One more thing Rei" said to her. The teacher turned her head a little bit to observe him.

 **"** Do you know who put Miss Granger's name on the goblet?"

 **"** It was me."

 **"** Why, she could have died, she was too young to participate!"

 **"** For the same reason that you let Potter circumvent the dangers to reach the sorcerer's stone when he was only eleven years old, you never left to see the minister of magic, you were always in the castle, in the hall of chores."

Dumbledore looked at his omniscient teacher in great surprise, and she stepped out silently from the office.

.

.

Already on the day of departure, the students of Hufflepuff celebrated winning for the second consecutive year the cup of the houses, their cries were heard throughout the large dining room, which was finally reconstructed for this occasion.

Lydia was applauded as the champion of the three magicians' tournament and lifted the shining cup that would be destined for a place of honor at Nekoten College.

The Hufflepuff house applauded loudly what they still considered their roommate, also Hermione, Harry and Neville applauded emotionally, the others present did so only as a courtesy, even the Slyterin, with the exception of Malfoy and his two gorillas... the parents of the three had died.

Dumbledore told the students that Voldemort had returned and would surely find a way back.

That same day the invited schools would leave. Percy showed them all an unbreakable glass jug and revealed that the beetle in there was none other than Rita Skeeter. The odious woman used her animagous condition to spy on everyone, Hermione thought not to accuse her of being an unregistered animagus (something highly illegal) in exchange for not publishing anything for a whole year.

 **"** If you refuse, I'll eat you! Mrrrrowr!" Percy roared at the beetle, bristling his hair and tail hairs as he showed her the fangs, the beetle fainted and everyone laughed.

Harry was finally happy because he had no reason to be paranoid. Bagman only wanted to help him to get out of financial trouble; Neville and his grandmother only said that to calm the tortured minds of the boy's parents (their parents only repeated what their torturers told them); Charlie, as every good weasley spoke before without thinking and in his arm there was only a scar of a dragon bite that he was very ashamed to show. And all the suspects didn't really want to attack him or Hermione at all.

.

.

After leaving the continental colleges, it was Nekoten's turn. Lydia and Percy said goodbye to the Hufflepuffs (they wore Gothic clothes to honor Lydia), and also said goodbye to their friends at Griffindor. The three occupants Nekoten entered the cat-bus and Percy shouted at them.

 **"** If everything goes well next year, there won't be so few students coming to Hogwarts, this time there will be at least two hundred!"

The cat-bus departed quickly, but in the process the "tailpipe" stained Ron with a black powder that smelled like a thousand farts that would not be removed for the entire vacation.

The director raised his face to the sky and began to cry and not of happiness.

 **"** You know boys," Flitwick told his students, "when the primitive humans met the Cat Girls, they made the right choice."

"And what was that teacher?" a student asked.

"Run..."

 **THE END**


End file.
